


one last time (i need to be the one who takes you home)

by Delenaley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Based off Ariana's One Last Time video, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Possible Character Death, no kidding Luke's love for MC is kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/Delenaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you do at the end of the world?" </p><p><i>I'd spend it with you</i>, Luke had thought, but didn't have the nerve to say it out loud.</p><p>(or an au where all that Luke wanted to do at the end of the world was to be with Michael and actually gets his wish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last time (i need to be the one who takes you home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calumhoodsgloriousnudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhoodsgloriousnudes/gifts).



> For my best friend Tess, who converted me into writing Muke. This is my first Muke ever so it's going to be a little awkward, and I focused more on them instead of the apocalypse because you know, last chances and such. Also this is based off Ariana Grande's One Last Time music video, you can have a better image of the apocalypse there.
> 
> English isn't my native language, I'm sorry for any mistakes. And I do not own 5SOS, this is purely fiction.

"What would you do at the end of the world?" 

Michael once asked them in the middle of an emotional moment at a sleepover between four buddies at two in the morning, where they say people are too exhausted to lie. 

_I'd spend it with you_ , Luke had thought, but didn't have the nerve to say it out loud. He just pretended to be fast asleep and drowned in Ashton and Calum's sleepy murmurs. Calum claiming that he'd spend it with his family or do something epic one last time, and Ashton telling them to shut the fuck up and just go to sleep. 

Right now, all Luke can think about is how the shades of Michael's galaxy hair perfectly fits with the deadly sky above their heads. 

Luke fought the urge to laugh.

It's ironic, really, earth decided to end with a disgusting amount of fluffy yet destructive clouds colored in shades of pink and purple engulfing it universally. And Michael, decided to dye his hair fucking _galaxy_ just days before.

Luke wondered what Ashton and Calum are doing right now halfway across the town, he hopes it's not something stupid. Because Luke is determined to spend this moment- where everyone on earth is currently panicking and freaking the fuck out- to finally have his chance with Michael. 

He stared at Michael who's back is pinned to the door opposite of Luke, the console is the only thing keeping them apart. 

Michael looked like he's always been: a mess of unhealthy dyed hair, piercing green eyes and his naturally red lips pursed as his face contorts in determination. 

Michael looked fierce, unafraid, ready for anything. Like he'd always been. 

At this rate, he's the only one keeping Luke going. He's always been the only one keeping Luke going. The only one who made Luke put aside all his fears, like right now. 

And Luke is so desperately in love with him because of it. 

"Let's go," he said, unlocking the car door and getting out, breaking the intensity between them in such small space, it was almost suffocating and Luke was glad he's finally out of it. 

Not that Luke is able to breathe whenever he's around Michael. But if he has to chose between breathing or Michael, well, that's pretty obvious.

Luke would follow Michael to the ends of earth. Which is something he's currently doing- he's following Michael to the _actual end of earth._

All around, people are scrambling out of their vehicles, screaming in panic and running towards the opposite way them both are going. Desperately trying to save themselves.

Luke could barely even think about himself. He's been too cautious all his life, this is the time to throw it all away. And there's no better way to throw it for than the person you've been in love with for years. Since Michael came into his life, Luke could care less about himself. 

Michael broke through the crowd like a shield in the front line of a war, his galaxy hair contrasting against the colorful sky rumbling with fury above them, shooting stars on every direction. Except, it wasn't stars, it was fucking comets destructing everything that comes it's way. 

Luke kept up with Michael, following close behind when he broke into the nearest building, ignoring all warnings given to him for them to get the fuck out, ignoring the huge screen that displays earth's current situation- half of the world covered in the pink and purple clouds covering them slowly- there's a countdown on the corner, and it says, 

00:02:00 

_Two minutes._

Two minutes left for him and all he cares about is Michael because it means two minutes left with Michael. 

Luke ran to catch up with Michael, who was already on top of the stairs, ready to open the door to the rooftop. Luke doesn't care if they get hit by a fucking comet, at least he gets to die with Michael by his side. 

Michael stood still as the door opened, revealing the previously blue sky now completely purple. 

Luke held his breath as he finally catches up, standing behind Michael who's tentatively hooking their hands together, tugging him and Luke stumbled forward. 

And he feels safe. He feels safe despite the world falling apart around them. 

"Remember when," Michael starts, out of breath, he's looking forward as he speaks to Luke; eyes still staring with fascination at the apocalypse before them, "at the sleepover, I asked all of you what would you do at the end of the world?" He finishes, still not staring at Luke. 

"Yeah," Luke breathed out, _how could he forget?_

Michael chewed on his bottom lip before reluctantly continuing, "You didn't answer. But I knew you weren't asleep, no one sleeps that tense," he says, leaning closer to Luke, "And I just- I figured this would do?" It came out as a question instead of a statement, "I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted to do at the end of the world." 

Michael looked so vulnerable, yet this is the strongest Luke's seen him. And Luke wanted to laugh at his words, stare at Michael fondly and tell him how stupid he is for thinking that there's actually a second where Luke wouldn't want Michael by his side -but then again, Michael doesn't know Luke's in love with him.

Luke can feel the two minutes running out and a small voice inside him is screaming for him to just get his shit together and make the best of this. This is his moment, his big shot opportunity, his chance, and he's not gonna let it go to waste.

He turned to face Michael, cupping the other bloke's cheeks as Michael's hands decide to wrap around Luke's waist, tugging him closer. 

Luke grinned at him, "Don't be sorry, this is exactly what I want to do at the end of the world." He just hopes the words were enough to make up to the lack of words about his feelings for the past few years, he also hopes Michael can see it in his eyes. How much he loves Michael that if he would choose to spend his last day on earth with the boy, instead of his family.

 _Fuck,_ if there was a choice he'd probably sacrifice himself so Michael could live.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see a comet going straight at them, faster than anything he's ever seen in his life. It's funny, when Luke finally decided to make a move on the most beautiful boy he's ever seen his whole life, the universe went to shit.

But his grin lasted, just as the comet touched the edge of the roof, Luke pressed his lip to Michael's.

And he's never felt safer.


End file.
